Eve Ariel Emberbane
"She wishes to '''forget' me? To dismiss my existence!? She will learn that no matter what timeline she flees to, the world still runs its course. This reality or the next, I will always be her mother. This reality or next, she will never grow until she realizes she must face her future. Always."'' - Terra'straza; Infinite Queen of the Dried Sea. Background "Do the opposite of what fear wants you to do." Refugee of Quel'Thalas Long ago, Eve'dragosa, with the assistance of stolen Chronoshards, escaped her birth timeline to avoid the End Time, as well as her radicalized family. Hiding within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, majority of her infant years were spent learning the culture of its people, under the tutelage of many passing citizens. Eve is the youngest of her family which is absent of any father figure. Eve's mother, an infinite drake, sought hard to track Eve down within the timelines, but was unable to determine which timeline she jumped to for years. Due to her sheltered beginnings, it wasn't until Eve had Michita Atiel Royal as a companion years later, that she began to learn more about the varying cultures of different individuals outside of Quel'Thalas, and Silvermoon City itself. Archmage Emberbane Archmage Emberbane was a heavy influence upon Eve's life. Archmage and Head of House Emberbane, Alysia Emberbane was as mysterious as she was powerful. Over the years she became an active parental figure in Eve's life, resulting in Eve eventually adopting her last name as well. Archmage Emberbane had a strong affection for Eve, and often invited her to her mansion, safely tucked away within Silvermoon City. She'd even allied with members of the Amani Tribe to keep track of the strange girl in case she ever left the city. Archmage Emberbane never desired for Eve to venture beyond the region of Quel'Thalas. It is assumed that she may have even been aware of Eve's true origins despite the fact she never mentioned them. Sadly the answers to such questions died with her years later, as the Archmage lost her life to Terra'straza, Eve's birth mother, whom tracked her daughter down and murdered the Archmage in a fit of rage. In her final moments, Archmage Emberbane sent Eve through a portal, ensuring the girl's escape. Our Infinite Consequence Dawn and Dusk, Eve's older siblings and now prestigious nobles within Silvermoon City, have always sought to track down their long lost sister who abandoned them. However unlike their Mother, Dawn and Dusk have a much different philosophy regarding Eve's betrayal, and as a result have aimed to deal with her personally themselves. The two have joined their mother in Azeroth's current timeline, and the three have managed to rise within the ranks of the Sunreavers, in the hopes they may provide more resources to figure out where Eve may be in hiding. They suspect the Quel'dorei may be whom Eve may adopt as her next disguise. To this end, Dawn and Dusk have made it a primary objective to track down their little sister, and one day show her fully how much her departure has affected them negatively. Over the years they have had closer encounters with Eve across the Eastern Kingdoms, acting as her most active antagonists. The Lady and The Hound After hiding for many years within Quel'Thalas, Eve was eventually discovered by both the Bronze Dragonflight who sought to question her abnormal existence within the timeways, as well as her Mother. Michita, a fellow Bronze Dragon, sought to spare Eve her fate and assist her with hiding the truth of her actions. The two have since been on the run, instead going on missions to assist the Heroes of Azeroth. Their most renown mission together was in aiding a foreign noble from the lands of Tanaris, a paladin by the name of Saegrath Hirophin who sought to hire the two adventurers to find a powerful artifact of his house which was stolen by fellow nobles in his homelands. Together the three embarked on a grand adventure across Kalimdor to accomplish this. Even after returning from their mission, Eve never forgot Michita's kindness and reliability. To this end, Eve came to forever trust her dear sibling, and has aspired to become as dependable as him ever since. Michita now acts as Eve's guardian, and primary source of communication while the two venture across Azeroth, taking on stray contracts and doing their best not to lose themselves in the madness that occurs on a daily basis. They are no more than two more nameless adventurers. Guidance of the Vanguard Upon the success of their mission in Kalimdor, one of the earliest groups of adventurers Eve ever associated with were the Ironcloak Vanguard. Lead by the brilliant battlemaster Falcko Arturia, Eve often observed them within their ranks and learned much of their martial prowess. It was with this group of individuals, Eve first learned how to properly defend herself and even began delving into the teachings of the light, due to the inspiring words of a nurse known as Lady Ricktore. However in time, Eve departed from the Ironcloak Vanguard due to a traumatic experience within the Tirisfial Glades, and the near loss of multiple members. Eve spent much time in Stormwind City afterwords, keeping to herself and enjoying the peace of Michita's company and other passing citizens. Heart of the Raven Eventually in her peacetime, Eve was picked up by a strange recruiter, a veiled priest who spoke with a sharp tongue. She was a part of the order of the raven, or House of Ravenshield, more specifically. It was here Eve learned of true kinship. The bond she witnessed from the other members, only strengthened her resolve to strengthen such bonds along the way. Lead by Dilan Ravenshield, Eve saw him as a fatherly figure, though she never revealed to him her true identity. Often times they spoke, Eve found a sense of longing she never had. Even more so after a grueling mission where Michita near lost his life permanently. Eventually after Lord Ravenshield retired from the order, it was reformed under the steadfast Lady Lucandria. But despite this, Lord Ravenshield rarely left her thoughts. Though she hoped he was happy ultimately. The Long Road Ahead With rumors of the Burning Legion threat on the Horizon, Eve never made mention of it to her comrades, but something frightened her down to the very core of her soul. Eve, being a bronze dragon, had managed to dream fragments of the near future. Though the Perennial Armament had treated her kindly, Eve knew that it would soon be her time to go. Though she never forgot the sense of family they'd given her, and never has as she keeps them also close in her heart. Eve however realized that destruction would soon arrive at their very shores. As an act of cowardice, Eve felt the need depart from the order, for she knew not if any of her fellow members would fall in battle. A sight she couldn't bear to witness. Eve has always kept pondered the fate of the Perennial Armament, and wonders if somewhere down the road, they will meet again. But, does she have such a right? The Last Reset Despite her best efforts, throughout time, Eve never forgot the haunting words of her Mother. Time and again, Eve has experienced periods where she has chosen to use the Chronoshards stolen from the Infinite Dragonflight to periodically reverse the course of certain negative events. As of the Burning Legion invasion, Eve has begun to feel the consequences of her actions. In a fit of both rage and despair, Eve used the last of her Chronoshards to bring punishment to a Dreadlord responsible for the serial murders of orphaned children, to which she took as a personal vendetta she must solely resolve. However upon achieving victory, Eve managed to peer briefly into the future, and realize, even after the Legion's defeat, there would only be more horrors to follow. Feeling her resolve falter, the essence of corruption made its way into her mind, steadily altering her true appearance. An affect that can last permanently. Category:Characters Category:Dragon